pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Noticiario Poke-Noti/blogs activos/archivo 2011-2012
Blogs del 2011...Aqui podran conocer a varios usuarios que ya se fueron y a los inicios de otros que aun estan aqui.... Semana del 24-30 de enero 2011 *Usuario Blog:Lance27/Adelantos GoldenDex *Usuario Blog:Kolergar/Mi wiki *Usuario Blog:Lance27/Fiesta =D *Usuario Blog:FELIPEPOKE/Promocion *Usuario Blog:FELIPEPOKE/Adelantos de mi serie *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Nuevo anime!!! *Usuario Blog:Lance27/Tengo un problema D= *Usuario Blog:QchoPatrick/Por favor, opinen!! D: *Usuario Blog:Kolergar/Mi PokéDex :D *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:Alex pokémon/Cabina de Votacion de Pokefanon el reality *Usuario Blog:Lance27/Ausencias *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Nuevos sprites *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Pienso... *Usuario Blog:Lance27/ATENCIÓN¡! Semana del 31 de enero-6 de febrero 2011 *Usuario Blog:Mantadragon/fecha de salida de PSCZX y EXTRAS... *Usuario Blog:Lance27/Adelantos GoldenDex *Usuario Blog:Lance27/Tengo un problema D= *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Pienso... *Usuario Blog:Kolergar/Mi PokéDex :D *Usuario Blog:FELIPEPOKE/Adelantos Nueva Serie *Usuario Blog:Snorunt Brayan/Nuevos pokémon en la tierra y cielo dex *Usuario Blog:Kolergar/necesito una ayudota D: *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Nuevos sprites *Usuario Blog:Dark LUGIA098/Aventuras pokemon Ayudas y demas *Usuario Blog:Dark LUGIA098/Ayuda en aventuras pokemon *Usuario Blog:Kolergar/Ausencia *Usuario Blog:Vulkan99/Y si... *Usuario Blog:Alex pokémon/estas si es adios adios... *Usuario Blog:Alex pokémon/Cabina de Votacion de Pokefanon el reality *Usuario Blog:Pili*/Jujuju :D *Usuario Blog:Vulkan99/Mis nuevos Fakemon Semana del 7-13 de febrero 2011 *Usuario Blog:Lance27/Adelantos GoldenDex *Usuario Blog:Mantadragon/fecha de salida de PSCZX y EXTRAS... *Usuario Blog:Naxolucario/Rom de pokémon Black *Usuario Blog:Vulkan99/Y si... *Usuario Blog:Alex pokémon/Cabina de Votacion de Pokefanon el reality *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:FELIPEPOKE/Ijafja dex y Cruzsur dex *Usuario Blog:Lance27/Ausencias *Usuario Blog:Lilithompson/Hola *Usuario Blog:SpectrobesFanon/¡Hola Wiki! *Usuario Blog:IceFroslass/Stoward Dex *Usuario Blog:Qaaarlosx/Ispenia Dex *Usuario Blog:PokéGuiador/Aventuras por Kihel Semana del 14-20 de febrero 2011 *Usuario Blog:Lance27/Adelantos GoldenDex *Usuario Blog:Qaaarlosx/Ispenia Dex *Usuario Blog:Kolergar/Mi wiki *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:Alux/Tus críticas *Usuario Blog:Vulkan99/Y si... *Usuario Blog:Pili*/Jujuju :D *Usuario Blog:FELIPEPOKE/Ijafja dex y Cruzsur dex *Usuario Blog:Mantadragon/fecha de salida de PSCZX y EXTRAS... *Usuario Blog:Glacirocks/Adopcion de Glacirocks Semana del 21-28 de febrero 2011 *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:Lance27/Adelantos GoldenDex *Usuario Blog:Qaaarlosx/Ispenia Dex *Usuario Blog:Alux/Tus críticas *Usuario Blog:Lance27/GoldenRoad *Usuario Blog:Pili*/D: *Usuario Blog:Vulkan99/Zídca Dex *Usuario Blog:FELIPEPOKE/Adelantos de mi serie *Usuario Blog:Mantadragon/fecha de salida de PSCZX y EXTRAS... *Usuario Blog:ChrisYeah/Que opinan ? *Usuario Blog:Glacirocks/Adopcion de Glacirocks *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Muchas cosas! Semana del 28 de febrero-6 de marzo 2011 *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:Lance27/Adelantos GoldenDex *Usuario Blog:Pili*/D: *Usuario Blog:ChrisYeah/Que opinan ? *Usuario Blog:Mantadragon/fecha de salida de PSCZX y EXTRAS... *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Muchas cosas! *Usuario Blog:Vulkan99/Zídca Dex *Usuario Blog:SingChatot/Aclarar *Usuario Blog:Naxolucario/Rom de pokémon Black *Usuario Blog:Pili*/Por favor D: *Usuario Blog:Qaaarlosx/Ispenia Dex *Usuario Blog:Pokeale/Pelicula 13 de Pokemon *Usuario Blog:LaFabulosa2011/Mi dex *Usuario Blog:Withney~/Mi primer blog (en esta wiki) *Usuario Blog:Clara97/Fakemon de mi región *Usuario Blog:SingChatot/Cabina de Votacion de Pokefanon el reality 2 *Usuario Blog:Pokeale/Kanashi Dex *Usuario Blog:Pokeale/Pokemon Blanco y Negro en español *Usuario Blog:Pokeale/¡¡¡Me voy!!! *Usuario Blog:ChrisYeah/Que opinan de mis cosas ? *Usuario Blog:PolarBearAbby/Hola-Mi primer blog *Usuario Blog:Pokeale/Best Whishes pokemon Semana del 7-13 de marzo 2011 *Usuario Blog:SingChatot/Bueno... *Usuario Blog:PolarBearAbby/¿Puedo... *Usuario Blog:Mantadragon/fecha de salida de PSCZX y EXTRAS... *Usuario Blog:Suicune R/He vuelto *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Muchas cosas! *Usuario Blog:Pokeale/Kanashi Dex *Usuario Blog:Pokeale/Mi new nombre de user. *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Ultimate Diamantino y la Nueva Era *Usuario Blog:Lilithompson/Hola *Usuario Blog:Lilithompson/Tutorial estilo Lilith (*O*) *Usuario Blog:Kolergar/Yo... *Usuario Blog:JoseLJL/Wilran Dex *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:Clara97/Fakemon de mi región *Usuario Blog:Vulkan99/Zídca Dex Semana del 14-20 de marzo 2010 *Usuario Blog:Mantadragon/fecha de salida de PSCZX y EXTRAS... *Usuario Blog:ChrisYeah/Me voy ... *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Adios *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Me quedo!!! *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:Lance27/GoldenRoad *Usuario Blog:FELIPEPOKE/Me voy!!!! *Usuario Blog:ChrisYeah/Ecresia Dex *Usuario Blog:ChrisYeah/Que apodo ....? *Usuario Blog:Alux/Tus críticas *Usuario Blog:Pili*/Lo siento *Usuario Blog:ChrisYeah/FIRMA, AYUDA *Usuario Blog:Shasta88/Evolución de Togekiss Semana del 21-27 de marzo 2011 *Usuario Blog:Vulkan99/Zídca Dex *Usuario Blog:Catalina24/Imágenes, artworks, sprites, etc... *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:Alux/Tus críticas *Usuario Blog:Shasta88/Evolución de Togekiss *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Adios *Usuario Blog:CubchooEmolga/Lideres de Gimnasio de Cruzsur *Usuario Blog:CubchooEmolga/Nuevos pokemon Cruzsur Semana del 28 de marzo-3 de abril 2011 *Usuario Blog:CubchooEmolga/Nuevos pokemon Cruzsur *Usuario Blog:CubchooEmolga/Lideres de Gimnasio de Cruzsur *Usuario Blog:Lance27/Llega el verdadero Lance¡! *Usuario Blog:Alux/Tus críticas *Usuario Blog:Suicune R/Mis creaciones, en general *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:SingChatot/¡¡¡Atención!!! *Usuario Blog:Lance27/Se que no me creeran, pero... *Usuario Blog:Lance27/Llega el verdadero Lance¡! *Usuario Blog:Mantadragon/PMMSL 24 Datos Revelados *Usuario Blog:Mantadragon/PSCZX especial *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Chistes Poke-Noti *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Nuevos sprites *Usuario Blog:Pika.../Mis nuevos Fakemon *Usuario Blog:Pili*/He vuelto . . *Usuario Blog:ChrisYeah/Mi primer sprite glasé Semana del 4-10 de abril 2011 *Usuario Blog:Lance27/Llega el verdadero Lance¡! *Usuario Blog:Vulkan99/Mis nuevos Fakemon *Usuario Blog:Mantadragon/fecha de salida de PSCZX y EXTRAS... *Usuario Blog:Pokemon658/Regalo publico *Usuario Blog:Pika.../Mis nuevos Fakemon *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:ChrisYeah/Mi primer sprite glasé *Usuario Blog:CubchooEmolga/Necesito *Usuario Blog:Irisia/Les tengo una noticia genial Semana del 11-17 de abril 2011 *Usuario Blog:ChrisYeah/Mi primer artwork de Pokémon *Usuario Blog:Lance27/Llega el verdadero Lance¡! *Usuario Blog:Lance27/Se que no me creeran, pero... *Usuario Blog:Irisia/Les tengo una noticia genial *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Desicion *Usuario Blog:Pili*/holo. *Usuario Blog:ChrisYeah/:C *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Atencion llega un heroe Semana santa, 18-24 de abril 2011 *Usuario Blog:Ben alien supremo 001/Proyecto heroe pokemon *Usuario Blog:Lance27/Tengo deciros algo... *Usuario Blog:Alux/Tus críticas *Usuario Blog:Ben alien supremo 001/Proyecto heroe pokemon *Usuario Blog:Palkiratina/Quimeras pokemon *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:AutumPanda/Bueno, lo hago oficial *Usuario Blog:JennieStar/Worion & Dex Semana del 24 de abril-1 de mayo 2011 *Usuario Blog:Palkiratina/Quimeras pokemon *Usuario Blog:JennieStar/Worion & Dex *Usuario Blog:Lilithompson/mis Fakes!! *Usuario Blog:Poke-sabio/Adelantos de la region X *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/Avances en Pokemon Blanco *Usuario Blog:AutumPanda/Bueno, lo hago oficial *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/Ayuda en NO$GBA *Usuario Blog:LaFabulosa2011/Mi dex *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Pokemon Mundo Misterioso 4? *Usuario Blog:Lilithompson/Anuncio ofiicialmente mi nueva SAGA! *Usuario Blog:JennieStar/Tienda de Sprites y Arts *Usuario Blog:SingChatot/... *Usuario Blog:SingChatot/anuncios :3 *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Hola ¿otra vez? :B *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/Skins Para R4i, R4... *Usuario Blog:Vulkan99/oye un favorcillo..... *Usuario Blog:JennieStar/Soy una maldita desastre... *Usuario Blog:JennieStar/Trevanth Dex *Usuario Blog:Pokéfan Coke/Hola *Usuario Blog:Palkiratina/Tutorial para hacer huevos pokemon Semana del 2-8 de mayo 2011 *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/Avances en Pokemon Blanco *Usuario Blog:JennieStar/Soy una maldita desastre... *Usuario Blog:JennieStar/Trevanth Dex *Usuario Blog:Palkiratina/Tutorial para hacer huevos pokemon *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:Lilithompson/Anuncio ofiicialmente mi nueva SAGA! *Usuario Blog:Lilithompson/mis Fakes!! *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Solidaridad pokemon *Usuario Blog:Poke-sabio/Segunda Temporada de PAS *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Adelantes de la 2ª pelicula de Pokemon Diamante *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/LOS Semana del 9-15 de mayo 2011 *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Adelantes de la 2ª pelicula de Pokemon Diamante *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/LOS *Usuario Blog:Frost Flygon/Travesia en Denge *Usuario Blog:Vulkan99/Travesia en Denge *Usuario Blog:Vulkan99/oh yes!!! *Usuario Blog:Poke-sabio/Mi saga Ranger *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Episodio especial de Pokemon Diamante por motivo del gran terremoto de Lorca (España) *Usuario Blog:ChrisYeah/Auscencia *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex Semana del 16-22 de mayo 2011 *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/LOS *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Episodio especial de Pokemon Diamante por motivo del gran terremoto de Lorca (España) *Usuario Blog:ChrisYeah/Auscencia *Usuario Blog:Poke-sabio/2 fincs *Usuario Blog:Poke-sabio/Segunda Temporada de PAS *Usuario Blog:Poke-sabio/Otra saga (deberan estar cansandose ¿no?) *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Poke Felicidades Sabio *Usuario Blog:JennieStar/Trevanth Dex *Usuario Blog:JoseLJL/Nuevos pokemon de Wilran *Usuario Blog:Vulkan99/Pokemon Battle Revolution *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Mi Lista de Mejores Amigos *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/¡Hola a todos! Semana del 23-29 de mayo 2011 *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Mi Lista de Mejores Amigos *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/¡Hola a todos! *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Lista de amigos. *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/☆Lista de amigos.☆ *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/Skins Para R4i, R4... *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/SEAN *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/¡Mi nueva Miniserie! *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Escuchame *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Porque ;( *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/Kanashi Dex *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Jet Dex *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/LOS *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/¡Mi cumpleaños! *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Fin de Curso *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Galletas!!! *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/Bad and Good Notice Semana del 30 de mayo-5 de junio 2011 *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Jet Dex *Usuario Blog:JennieStar/Hello! *Usuario Blog:StarJennieHeart/Aclarar... *Usuario Blog:StarJennieHeart/Generación Jennie *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Avances de La Sospecha... *Usuario Blog:JoseLJL/Sayonara (?) *Usuario Blog:Pili*/Volvi *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starry y otras cosas *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/El cumple de mi hermano pequeño *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/Avances en Pokemon Blanco *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/LOS *Usuario Blog:Pili*/Quien me ayudaria... Semana del 6-12 de junio 2011 *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/LOS *Usuario Blog:Pili*/Quien me ayudaria... *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Mi cumple!!!!! *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Mi nueva Dex *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Escuchame *Usuario Blog:Arceus101/:( *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/NO SÉ *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/Yo y la paz *Usuario Blog:Palkiratina/Algo maxiraro en pokemon negro *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/¡Mas Noticias! *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Ultimate: Origenes *Usuario Blog:Palkiratina/Mi historia en pokemon *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Adios... *Usuario Blog:Lyam00Kenson/My Blog *Usuario Blog:Palkiratina/Pokemon gris:¡Existira! *Usuario Blog:Pili*/La nueva pareja que conquistara al mundo muajajajaja Semana del 13-19 de junio 2011 *Usuario Blog:Palkiratina/Pokemon gris:¡Existira! *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/LOS *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Líderes *Usuario Blog:Pili*/Holaaaaa!Mi new blog...♥ *Usuario Blog:Pili*/La nueva pareja que conquistara al mundo muajajajaja *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Ultimate: Origenes *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Adios... *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Mi nueva Dex *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/PARTY!!!!!! *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Super Galardones Diamantino *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/blog de ayuda Ale *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/¿Nueva saga? *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Vuelvo :3 Semana del 20-26 de junio 2011 *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Vuelvo :3 *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Super Galardones Diamantino *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Consejos *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/Shipping Creator!!!! *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/hey que passsssssssa *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Club de fans de ODIO A JUSTIN BIEBER *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/MIS FAKEMON *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/La nuevo Fakémon de Ale ¡Miss Mime! *Usuario Blog:FELIPEPOKE/Ijafja dex y Cruzsur dex *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Me voy... *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/¡La presión me explota! *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starry y otras cosas *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/¿Nueva saga? *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/A continuacion......... *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Encuesta: ¿De que generación de la wiki eres? *Usuario Blog:Alux/Tus críticas *Usuario Blog:Elileli/OMG cosas + tienda! *Usuario Blog:Qaaarlosx/Ispenia Dex *Usuario Blog:Lilithompson/mis Fakes!! *Usuario Blog:Sonic alex/sean bienvenidos a mi blog *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/Club de Fans de Lady Gaga *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/blog de ayuda Ale Semana del 27 de junio-3 de julio 2011 *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Fakes :D *Usuario Blog:Qaaarlosx/Ispenia Dex *Usuario Blog:Lilithompson/mis Fakes!! *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Club de fans de ODIO A JUSTIN BIEBER *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Nuevo villano *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/LOS *Usuario Blog:Pili*/Adios wiki ~ *Usuario Blog:Pili*/Cha cha cha (8) *Usuario Blog:Bulbasaur98/Goodbye Mugres :P *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/Ayuda sobre sprites ^^ *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Ya comenzo la liga *Usuario Blog:Palkiratina/Palkiratinalandia *Usuario Blog:Lilithompson/creo quee ya se lo esperaban *Usuario Blog:Darusin/El rap de Pokefanero *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/¿DONDE ENCONTRARLOS? *Usuario Blog:Elileli/OMG cosas + tienda! *Usuario Blog:Pokemon658/He vuelto *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/Emonce el Lince Emo *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/... Semana del 4-10 de julio 2011 *Usuario Blog:Qaaarlosx/Ispenia Dex *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Club de fans de ODIO A JUSTIN BIEBER *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/Nueva region, dex y mas *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Nueva serie *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Bieeen *Usuario Blog:Dinokingler/Herriko Dex *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/D: Ausente *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/Neigor Dex *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/C'est la Vie~ *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/¿Nuevo editor o viejo editor? *Usuario Blog:Alux/Tipos a tutiplén *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/My Artwork *Usuario Blog:Emboar oscuro 1999/adopta tus mascotas pokemon *Usuario Blog:Danielitox3333/soy yo *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Artwork *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Os voy a decir algo... Semana del 11-17 de julio 2011 *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Os voy a decir algo... *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Artwork *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/My Artwork *Usuario Blog:Alux/Tipos a tutiplén *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/Neigor Dex *Usuario Blog:Dinokingler/Herriko Dex *Usuario Blog:Dinokingler/Tu que inicial escogerías..? *Usuario Blog:Pokeinventos/Pokeinventos blogspot *Usuario Blog:Pokeinventos/Unos cuantos adelantos que pondre en pokeinventos *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Mi discurso *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Revamps Hoothoot *Usuario Blog:BasuraVolcánica/Gente...! *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Adiou *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Adiós Guerra *Usuario Blog:Ale's Riolu/Bububu~ Goodbye Pokefanon *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/si firmo me gusta la wikia *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Club de fans de ODIO A JUSTIN BIEBER *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/ME VOY *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/Au Devoir...... *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Anuncio *Usuario Blog:VlindaVale/mi region o mejor dicho mi fakedex XD *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Hasta nunca... *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/!!ME QUEDO!! Semana del 18-24 de julio 2011 *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Hasta nunca... *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/!!ME QUEDO!! *Usuario Blog:Kolergar/Muchos cabos sueltos... *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Me tomo un descansito :P *Usuario Blog:VlindaVale/FROST RED TE AMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Usuario Blog:Eugemaria/Prueba *Usuario Blog:Glacirocks/Adopcion de Glacirocks *Usuario Blog:Matamanplay/Pokémon: Guerras en Sinnoh *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Ayuda!!! *Usuario Blog:Eugemaria/Bla bla bla *Usuario Blog:Joaxinrisas/Nuevo en el Wiki *Usuario Blog:♥Aracelly♥/Hola gente c: *Usuario Blog:Kolergar/¡Anuncio! *Usuario Blog:Glacirocks/Brownehu *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Mi discurso *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/¡Foro! *Usuario Blog:Frost Green/Hola Mundo! Semana del 25-31 de julio 2011 *Usuario Blog:Alux/Tipos a tutiplén *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Adelantos de la Duo Dex *Usuario Blog:Frost Green/Hola Mundo! *Usuario Blog:VlindaVale/FROST RED TE AMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/Club de fans de One Piece *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:Frost Green/Mi Saga!!! *Usuario Blog:AlexPearl13/Novedades! *Usuario Blog:Alux/¡¡Un Fanfic!! *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/hola Semana del 1-7 de agosto 2011 *Usuario Blog:Alux/¡¡Un Fanfic!! *Usuario Blog:CrazyP/Paz~ *Usuario Blog:FIJARADANIELITOX33332/un viejo amigo para un viejo chat *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:AlexPearl13/Novedades! *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Minis 5ª Generación *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/RECOLOREEEEEEEES!!!!!! *Usuario Blog:FIJARADANIELITOX33332/Yo *Usuario Blog:Emboar oscuro 1999/fans de dragon ball z *Usuario Blog:Emboar oscuro 1999/fans de rachet *Usuario Blog:Emboar oscuro 1999/fans de super mario *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Surpermercado Explosion *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Tutorial para hacer artworks como yo. *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/¿Que juego/s de NDS os estaís pasando ahora? *Usuario Blog:Eugemaria/Prueba *Usuario Blog:FIJARADANIELITOX33332/Algo que si no habeis visto el anterior os flipara *Usuario Blog:CrazyP/Critica constructiva... Semana del 8-14 de agosto 2011 *Usuario Blog:CrazyP/Critica constructiva... *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/Juego Pokémon *Usuario Blog:Coldblast/Usuarios en TPMRPG *Usuario Blog:FIJARADANIELITOX33332/Cancion *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/¿Que juego/s de NDS os estaís pasando ahora? *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Minis 5ª Generación *Usuario Blog:Emboar oscuro 1999/fans de dragon ball z *Usuario Blog:Dinokingler/Herriko Dex *Usuario Blog:FIJARADANIELITOX33332/Mi dia especial *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/ARCHIHIPERRECONTRAREQUETESUPERMEGAPERFECTISIMOMAJESTUOSO EPISODIO DE PAS *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/2ª Temporada de El Equipo Pokemon-XD *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/Encuesta extrema sobre LVS *Usuario Blog:Laecella Returns/Laecella se pira tras ser acosada por un maniatico ¬¬ *Usuario Blog:Alux/Tus críticas *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Galletas!!! 2: La secuela *Usuario Blog:FIJARADANIELITOX33332/Cosas de las que hablar Semana del 15-21 de agosto 2011 *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Galletas!!! 2: La secuela *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Descripsión fr my friends *Usuario Blog:FIJARADANIELITOX33332/Cosas de las que hablar *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/LOS *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/Encuesta extrema sobre LVS *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/La historia de Hermes y su secreto *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Galletas!!! 2: La secuela Semana del 22-28 de agosto 2011 *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Galletas!!! 2: La secuela *Usuario Blog:Emboar oscuro 1999/fans de dragon ball z *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/RECOLOREEEEEEEES!!!!!! *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Adelantos de la Duo Dex *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Un Fakemon bastante malo *Usuario Blog:Teresa649/Hola A Todos *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Ayuda!!! *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Adelantos de la Groen Dex *Usuario Blog:Zeikaro/Unos fakemons *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/Mallorquin Dex *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/(...) *Usuario Blog:Dinokingler/F A K E M O N . *Usuario Blog:Pokeinventos/pokeinventos;( *Usuario Blog:Zeikaro/Mejoremos los fakemons de la wikia *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Adelantos de la Nistira Dex *Usuario Blog:Darusin/OC con sai *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/MM *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/Ayuda!!!!! *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/Pokefanon Manga Special Semana del 29 de agosto-4 de septiembre 2011 *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/Pokefanon Manga Special *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Adelantos de la Groen Dex *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Adelantos de la Nistira Dex *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/Adelantos de la Specstrit Dex *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Me voy *Usuario Blog:Dark LUGIA098/club de fans sonic *Usuario Blog:Dinokingler/F A K E M O N . *Usuario Blog:Pokemon658/Surver dex y adelantos *Usuario Blog:Pokeinventos/Atalintadex,pokeinventos 2 *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Adelantos de la Hermet Dex (xDDDDD) *Usuario Blog:Dark LUGIA098/sprites de inazuma eleven *Usuario Blog:PreetyPearl/Mi Mundo :D *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja Dex *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja a fondo *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/Carrera Pokefanon? *Usuario Blog:Pokelava/Tropi dex pokelava *Usuario Blog:Coldblast/Wild Ones Grupo *Usuario Blog:Pitbulizador/Pokémon ... Semana del 5-11 de septiembre 2011 *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Encuesta *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Cara de Fakemon *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Adelantos de la Nistira Dex *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Sugerencias. JE JE *Usuario Blog:TheSpriteSui/Adelantos de mi dex! *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja a fondo *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/La verdadera historia de la Sirenita *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Galletas!!! 2: La secuela *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Legendarios *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/Parrafada de despedida *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Culb de Fans de Zelda *Usuario Blog:Pokemon658/La nueva busqueda *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/¡Ánimo, Pokefanistas! *Usuario Blog:Master pokemon 2000/Ascaran Dex *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Adelantos de la Groen Dex *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Club de fans de ODIO A JUSTIN BIEBER *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/No lo se *Usuario Blog:Xoxo gossip girl/me da igual *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Gente que se apunta al Blog de Shasta *Usuario Blog:Shasta88/Contra los Plagios *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Ayuda!!! Semana del 12-18 de septiembre 2011 *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Lugares y Personajes *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Trailer *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja a fondo *Usuario Blog:Master pokemon 2000/Ascaran Dex *Usuario Blog:Pokeinventos/Atalintadex,pokeinventos 2 *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Adelantos de la Nistira Dex *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/Lalala *Usuario Blog:Gabi-/¿Por que? *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Galletas!!! 2: La secuela *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Me voy por una temporada. *Usuario Blog:MegaThor/Hola! *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/Region Multinacionalisticosa *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Artículos... ¡7777! ¡ESTO ES ESPARTAAA! Semana del 29-25 de septiembre 2011 *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Galletas!!! 2: La secuela *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/Region Multinacionalisticosa *Usuario Blog:Pokeinventos/Me ire de la wiki *Usuario Blog:Pokeinventos/Me quedo! *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Adelantos de la Nistira Dex *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Mi nueva Dex *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Adelantos de la Groen Dex *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Para los que no se conectan mucho al chat... *Usuario Blog:AlfaGirl1997/♥Mi Fakédex♥ *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/El regreso de CrazyP *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/¿ESTO QUÉ ES? *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Fakemon Kyo *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/videojuego *Usuario Blog:Pokeinventos/soy mod! *Usuario Blog:FELIPEPOKE/El Misterioso X *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja a fondo Semana del 26 de septiembre-2 de octubre 2011 *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Galletas!!! 2: La secuela *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Mi nueva Dex *Usuario Blog:Master pokemon 2000/Ascaran Dex *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Pokes Famosos *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/El regreso de CrazyP *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/videojuego *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Fakemon Kyo *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/PIENSO IRME!! *Usuario Blog:Melancolía649/¡Aloha! *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./La mejor wiki del mundo *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Triple Saga *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Clases por montón *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Enpiezan las clases fuertes Semana del 3-9 de octubre 2011 *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Mi nueva Dex *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Adelantos de la Nistira Dex *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Cabina de votación de Pokefanon el reality 3 *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/4 temporada EEDP *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Triple Saga *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/videojuego *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Clases por montón *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja a fondo *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Sean en Ijafja *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Comentando cosas *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Enpiezan las clases fuertes *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Pa La Gente... *Usuario Blog:Mudkip Andrés/Hola *Usuario Blog:Fake777/La dex de Arnox *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Adelantos de la Generación11 *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/Sublange Dex *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Bye Pokefanon, bye... *Usuario Blog:LukarioX7/Proyecto Olymus Semana del 10-16 de octubre 2011 *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Bye Pokefanon, bye... *Usuario Blog:LukarioX7/Proyecto Olymus *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Mi nueva Dex *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/NECESITO ARTWORKS *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/El evento *Usuario Blog:Alux/Ijafja a fondo *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Adelantos de la Generación11 *Usuario Blog:Dark LUGIA098/me voy *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Reto RR Dex Semana del 17-23 de octubre 2011 *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Reto RR Dex *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Mi nueva Dex *Usuario Blog:LukarioX7/Proyecto Olymus *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/Propuesta: Er...Elecciones! *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/Cositas Sublange Dex *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Adelantos de la Nistira Dex *Usuario Blog:Oshawott&minccino/Ayuda,plis!!!!!!!!! *Usuario Blog:Oshawott&minccino/Hola!!!! *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Me voy.....aunque tengo que pensarlo Semana del 24-31 de octubre 2011 *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Adelantos de la Nistira Dex *Usuario Blog:Oshawott&minccino/Ideaaaaaaaasssss *Usuario Blog:Fake777/Trailer del Equipo Terrenal *Usuario Blog:LukarioX7/Proyecto Olymus *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/Mallorquin Dex *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Adelantos de la Selene Dex *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/Revelame esta! *Usuario Blog:Alux/¡¡Un Fanfic!! *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Miren!! *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Legendarios en Sean *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Post de Fakemons *Usuario Blog:Oshawott&minccino/Adelantos Xorus dex *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Nyan Cat :3 *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Sneasel y el caballero oscuro *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Dragon ball KAI y GT *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Sobre Anime *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Y... *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Adios PF *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Cosas que dije ya que Phoenix me corrompió el corazón TTT TTT *Usuario Blog:Oshawott&minccino/Club de fans de Hora de aventuras y mas *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Mis nuevos fakes Semana del 31 de octubre-6 de noviembre 2011 *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Reto RR Dex *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Alguien quiere... *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/Pokemon BlueRay *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Fly, te admiro mucho. *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Sobre anime-Pokemon *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/¿Pokémon Gris? Primeros rumores *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Nyan Cat :3 *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/5ª Temporada *Usuario Blog:Santisgo/Todo sobre Yasihna *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Reto RR Dex *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Maestro. *Usuario Blog:Santisgo/Yasihna Dex *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Adelantos de la Selene Dex *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/5ª GEN UNA REALIDAD *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/¿¡POKÉMON GRIS!? *Usuario Blog:Snorunt Brayan/Nuevos pokémon en la tierra y cielo dex *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/New Dex!!!! *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Mis nuevos fakes *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/Mallorquin Dex *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Adelantos de la Selene Dex *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex Semana del 7-13 de noviembre 2011 *Usuario Blog:Plus-Meloetta/Regresé - Decisión tomada *Usuario Blog:TheFanGame98/Bienvenidos a mi blog *Usuario Blog:Johann99/Paz y amor (?) *Usuario Blog:Johann99/Pokédex y otros~ *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Canciones al poder¡¡¡¡ *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Adelantos de la mega dex *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/3 Strikes *Usuario Blog:Oshawott&minccino/Alguien me puede hacer....... *Usuario Blog:Oshawott&minccino/Estoy depre....TT TT *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starry y otras cosas *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Tachín! mi nueva dex :D *Usuario Blog:Pili*/Perrrrrrrrrrrrrrdon :c *Usuario Blog:Plus-Meloetta/Akio - Noticias y novedades *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Fakemon Kyo -EN ORDEEEEEEEEN- *Usuario Blog:Mudkip Andrés/La nueva Lesia Dex *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Mis nuevos fakes *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Adelantos de la Selene Dex *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Borrado *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Región Hermet: Guía Turistica Semana del 14-20 de noviembre 2011 *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Hola *Usuario Blog:Plus-Meloetta/Akio - Noticias y novedades *Usuario Blog:BakuganFan13/Una recomendación para crear entrenadores *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Quimeras Fakemon *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Adelantos de la mega dex *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Perdon si os molesto pero... *Usuario Blog:Delcatty22/Adelantos de la Elisa Dex *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Mis nuevos fakes *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/New Dex!!!! *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Adelantos de la Selene Dex *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/6ª Temporada EEDP *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Fakemon de oro *Usuario Blog:Persiamon X/HOLAAA!!! *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Nuevo color para la wiki *Usuario Blog:JoseTjiED/Radiance Dex *Usuario Blog:Kolergar/He vuelto *Usuario_Blog:Juan123capo/Premios_Juan123capo_inicio_2012 Semana del 21-27 de noviembre 2011 *Usuario Blog:Plus-Meloetta/Akio - Noticias y novedades *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starry y otras cosas *Usuario Blog:Kolergar/He vuelto *Usuario_Blog:Juan123capo/Premios_Juan123capo_inicio_2012 *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Samonha, la Pelicula (?) *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Evolución de Tiranho *Usuario Blog:RedNeburí/Regalo sprites!!! *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Mis fakemon *Usuario Blog:Mudkip Andrés/La nueva Lesia Dex *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Jin-gle-Bells,Jin-gle-bells,Jingle al the way! ♪ *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/OCs Kyo *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Mis personajes *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Pokémon edición venturina y obsidiana/novedades *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Tachín! mi nueva dex :D *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Preguntas importantes Semana del 28 de noviembre-4 de diciembre 2011 *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/LenisiaDex *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Preguntas importantes *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Discusión:Darusin *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/OCs Kyo *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Jin-gle-Bells,Jin-gle-bells,Jingle al the way! ♪ *Usuario Blog:Edú Favre Suaña Vera/ME HAN BLOQUEADO, FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! *Usuario Blog:Brutoto/Adelantos de mi nueva pokedex *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Pokémon edición venturina y obsidiana/novedades *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/Sorry Guys *Usuario Blog:Naxito del 99/como se pone una encuesta *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex Semana del 5-11 de diciembre 2011 *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/Sorry Guys *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/2 AVISOS más importantes que los anteriores *Usuario_Blog:Juan123capo/Aviso_sobre_GA *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/Avisos *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Ideas! *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Mi dex *Usuario Blog:Fake777/Trailer del Equipo Terrenal *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/EL MAYOR SECRETO DE KYO SALE A LA LUZ *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Ayuda en la Aster dex *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Ultimas cosas sobre la Groen Dex... *Usuario Blog:Luisandreoandreu/Seired Dex , para que no haya dudas. *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Adelantos de la Selene Dex *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/Mis MM creadas Semana del 12-18 de diciembre 2011 *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/EL MAYOR SECRETO DE KYO SALE A LA LUZ *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Mi dex *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Adelantos de la Selene Dex *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Tete100 *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/Mis MM creadas *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Adelantos de la Aster dex *Usuario Blog:TheSpriteSui/Adelantos de Mi dex! (2da parte) (?) *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starry y otras cosas *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Hackeo,Mentiras,Verdades y Leo's (?) *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/OCs Kyo *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Caras MM by Kyo *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Adelantos de la Groen Dex *Usuario Blog:RedNeburí/ATENCIÓN.¡¡¡IMPORTANTE!!! *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Ayuda *Usuario Blog:Alux/Segunda Generación *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/reguntas de ayuda sobre mi serie (Porfavor responder) Semana del 19-25 de diciembre 2011 *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Caras MM by Kyo *Usuario Blog:Alux/Segunda Generación *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/Necesito ayuda *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./NYAN CAT GRATIS el retorno *Usuario Blog:Mudkip Andrés/La nueva Lesia Dex *Usuario Blog:JoseTjiED/Radiance (Todo) *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/NYAN CATS GRATIS *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Regalos de navidad *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/COMO LO OÍIS *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Navidad Semana del 26 de diciembre 2011-1 de enero 2012 *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/FELIZ NAVIDAD *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Navidad *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./PLAGIADORES¡¡¡ *Usuario Blog:Alux/Segunda Generación *Usuario Blog:RedNeburí/NOTICIÓN!!!! *Usuario Blog:Gyarados10/creare una serie *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/OTRO SECRETO DE KYO! MUCHO MÁS INCREÍBLE QUE LOS DEMÁS Y QUE CAMBIARÁ VUESTRA FORMA DE PENSAR EN MÍ! *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/Mis MM creadas *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Caras MM by Kyo *Usuario Blog:RedNeburí/Ayuda,plis!!! Semana del 2-8 de enero 2012 *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/FELIZ 2012!!!!!!!! *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:Aleexaandroo/RedNeburi VS Juan123capo *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/ARTS! *Usuario Blog:Pokeloco5/fakemons mios XD *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/LHLC -Historia- *Usuario Blog:Puffle/9000 artículos!! *Usuario Blog:Mudkip Andrés/La nueva Lesia Dex *Usuario Blog:RedNeburí/Preguntaaa *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Imagenes con fondo transparente Semana del 9-15 de enero 2012 *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Basta~ *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Imagenes con fondo transparente *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/qué ocurrió antes del Blog COMO LO OÍIS *Usuario Blog:Meta Knight 4142/Mi Blog *Usuario Blog:Pokemon658/Otra encuesta de LVS *Usuario Blog:RedNeburí/Bye bye PF *Usuario Blog:Gyarados10/Tutorial para sombrear fakemon *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/OCs Kyo *Usuario Blog:Juby3/Posibles Remakes de Ruby y safiro *Usuario Blog:=TwilightPinky=/Hola *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/GAMEES!!! *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Mi Nuevo Juego *Usuario Blog:Mudkip Andrés/La nueva Lesia Dex *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Kya necesita ayuda *Usuario Blog:Mega Charizard/Pokemon en la realidad *Usuario Blog:RedNeburí/Help please!!! Semana del 16-22 de enero 2012 *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Caras MM by Kyo *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/LHLC -Historia- *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/Vaarwel *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Pokémon edición venturina y obsidiana/novedades *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/OCs Kyo *Usuario Blog:Shasta88/Estas imagenes *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Salven el cibermundo! *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Kya necesita ayuda *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starry y otras cosas *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Auxophia *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/GAMEES!!! Semana del 23-29 de enero 2012 *Usuario Blog:Mudkip Andrés/La nueva Lesia Dex *Usuario Blog:Glacirocks/Starriew *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/Argemia *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Auxophia *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Nececito su ayuda! *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Caras MM by Kyo *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Reto RR Dex *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Adelantos de la mega dex *Usuario Blog:Pokeinventos/Volvi!! *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Mi nueva Serie Semana del 20 de enero-5 de febrero 2012 *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/Mis nuevas MM *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/ARTS! *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/VS de otros entrenadores *Usuario Blog:RedNeburí/2 propuestas y algo más *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Adelantos de la mega dex *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Auxophia *Usuario Blog:Matamanplay/Pokémon: Guerras en Sinnoh *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Grandes noticias *Usuario Blog:RedNeburí/Towairaito pinku, mi UTAU *Usuario Blog:Naxito del 99/Hare una nueva serie *Usuario Blog:RedNeburí/2 propuestas y algo más *Usuario Blog:Aleexaandroo/Es muy pronto pero...PUEDE QUE ME VALLA *Usuario Blog:Mudkip Andrés/Alguien puede ayudarme? *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Mi Nuevo Juego *Usuario Blog:TheSpriteSui/Bye Bye Guys ;) *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/NO LO SOPORTO ÒWÓ Semana del 6-12 de febrero 2012 *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Basta~ V.2 *Usuario Blog:Meta Knight 4142/Bye Bye a los amigos. *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Bara bye bye, Pokefanon! :3 *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Artworks... *Usuario Blog:Meta Knight 4142/ME LARGO *Usuario Blog:Gyarados10/Modelos para ojos *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Basta! *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/¡Un cambio de justicia! *Usuario Blog:Gyarados10/mis primeros art en sai *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Contra los recolores *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Talvez... *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Propuesta sobre los recolores *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Adios con el corazón *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/pokefanon en crisis Semana del 13-19 de febrero 2012 *Usuario Blog:Pokemon658/Chhhhhao *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Propuesta sobre los recolores *Usuario Blog:Meta Knight 4142/ME LARGO *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Adios con el corazón *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/Una pregunta para ustedes *Usuario Blog:KingDragon 5/Holo~ *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Contra los recolores *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Su equipo Pokemon *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/3ª temporada de AP Semana del 20-26 de febrero 2012 *Usuario Blog:Perl pilup/Nuevo *Usuario Blog:Gyarados10/ADIOS posiblemente *Usuario Blog:Pokemon658/Ultimate ha vuelto *Usuario Blog:Acmcad/¡Me encanta la Wikia! *Usuario Blog:Naxito del 99/Mi testamento xq me voy *Usuario Blog:Forgett/:) *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/INSCRIPCIONES ABIERTAS *Usuario Blog:Gyarados10/nuevo fondo para la wiki Semana del 27 de febrero-4 de marzo 2012 *Usuario Blog:Gyarados10/nuevo fondo para la wiki *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/INSCRIPCIONES ABIERTAS *Usuario Blog:Ecoecoult.50/ecoecoult.50 pokemon customs grupo *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Pedidos de MM *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Adelantos de la mega dex *Usuario Blog:Aleexaandroo/Es muy pronto pero...PUEDE QUE ME VALLA Semana del 5-11 de marzo 2012 *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/INSCRIPCIONES ABIERTAS *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Unanse a mi wiki *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/Cambio de URL *Usuario Blog:Sc90/minis de MM *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/La wea,weandose pa otro lado ~ (?) Semana del 12-18 de marzo 2012 *Usuario Blog:Sc90/minis de MM *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/La wea,weandose pa otro lado ~ (?) *Usuario Blog:Jmartinez/La wikia *Usuario Blog:Espeon114/Para Los que se van.... *Usuario Blog:Edú Favre Suaña Vera/..... NO PUEDO CHATEAR !!!!!! Semana del 19-25 de marzo 2012 *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Caras MM de fakes *Usuario Blog:Sc90/minis de MM *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Cabina de votación de Pokefanon el reality 3 *Usuario Blog:Emboar oscuro 1999/translado de la dual dex *Usuario Blog:Espeon114/Para Los que se van.... *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Concurso de: Pokefanon master *Usuario Blog:Gyarados10/mis otros artwoks *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/¡Mi nueva idea en la que todos pueden participar! *Usuario Blog: Layla Hay/El wiki *Usuario Blog: Layla Hay/Mi primo *Usuario Blog:Marc Gonzalez/Mi marcha de el wiki *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:Sergiovs/mi punto de partida Semana del 26 de marzo-1 de abril 2012 *Usuario Blog:Sergiovs/mi punto de partida *Usuario blog:Layla Hay/Mi dex, la eclips dex *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Juego que toy Creando :3 *Usuario Blog:Persiamon X/En memoria de Ultimate Diamantino *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Mi nuevo programa de television *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Pokemon Edicion Plasma y Magma Semana del 2-8 de abril 2012 *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Pokemon Edicion Plasma y Magma *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/.-. la redundancia de la vida - -U *Usuario Blog:Espeon114/FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!! *Usuario Blog:Marc Gonzalez/Vuelvo, por favor perdonadme *Usuario Blog:TheSpriteSui/Okay... *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Los nuevos fakemons de la Hermet Dex *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/Academia de Instrucción para Arbitros *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/Pokemon Generations *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Las dudas *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Si pensais eso me voy *Usuario Blog:Marc Gonzalez/Dudais? *Usuario Blog:Marc Gonzalez/El juicio y los otros ¬¬ *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Muro de mensajes *Usuario Blog:Sc90/juego que he descubierto :3 Semana del 9-15 de abril 2012 *Usuario Blog:Marc Gonzalez/El juicio y los otros ¬¬ *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Muro de mensajes *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Recomendacion a Friends y Friendas (?) *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Los nuevos fakemons de la Hermet Dex *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Entrega de Premios Juani's (?) *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/Pokemon Chistes *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/Vuelve DON PATCH!!!! *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/regreso lol *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Haveis echado a mi primo!!!!!!!!!!! *Usuario Blog:SOLo/¿Homika o Wallace? *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Los nuevos fakemons de la Hermet Dex *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Homika Sprite Semana del 16-22 de abril 2012 *Usuario Blog:Sergiovs/pokémon knigths-prewiew- *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Varwel, posibiliti for ever *Usuario Blog:SOLo/¿Homika o Wallace? *Usuario Blog:Naxito del 99/Proyecto: Drama total la furia de Pokefanon *Usuario Blog:Pokemon658/La gran encuesta *Usuario Blog:Korikio/Haii!!! *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Los nuevos fakemons de la Hermet Dex *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/Pokemon Next *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Re-edición de la Nistira Dex Semana del 22-29 de abril 2012 *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Los nuevos fakemons de la Hermet Dex *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/Mala noticia *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Olimpo Dex *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Contra los recolores *Usuario Blog:Poyo-!/Pokémon: Ediciónes Terra y Ventus Semana del 30 de abril-6 de mayo *Usuario Blog:Poyo-!/Pokémon: Ediciónes Terra y Ventus *Usuario Blog:Meta Knight 4142/REGRESO *Usuario Blog:Naxito del 99/A la m***** el mundo por un momento *Usuario Blog:FELIPEPOKE/T T *Usuario Blog:FELIPEPOKE/POR LOS RUMORES *Usuario Blog:Sergiovs/pokémon knigths 2 *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/la feroz batalla entre cuerdos y locos *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Los nuevos fakemons de la Hermet Dex *Usuario Blog:Odash/Que opinan *Usuario Blog:Rapero/Me largo *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Corazones, rotos verdades y mentiras *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Remodelación al 100% de Todo lo que he Hecho *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Adelantos de mi Dex *Usuario Blog:Espeon114/Sorpresa NYAN!!! :3 *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/baneo *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/La boda de nefer y rapero *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Adelantos de mi Dex *Usuario Blog:Sergiovs/un nuevo ´´juego´´ Semana del 7-13 de mayo 2012 *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Se acerca el cumple del Dios de la Guerra!!! *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/SORPRESAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Usuario Blog:Sc90/sobre artworks *Usuario Blog:Arceus24274/Lideres Texplora *Usuario Blog:Arceus24274/Tipos Nuevos Texplora *Usuario Blog:Arceus24274/Tipos Texplora *Usuario Blog:Sergiovs/un nuevo ´´juego´´ *Usuario Blog:Sergiovs/pokémon sueños y promesas+la crisis de la erramienta pincel *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Icaria~ *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/espe y viplume *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/PER 2 - Tú elijes :3 *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Cabina de votación de Pokefanon el reality 3 *Usuario Blog:Sc90/AYUDAAAA!! *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Revelado del Avance 1 *Usuario Blog:Starceus/me cambie de nombre *Usuario Blog:Pokemon658/La pelicula de Xat Semana del 14-20 de mayo 2012 *Usuario Blog:Sagradaophanimon/Para que quede claro *Usuario Blog:Pokemon658/La pelicula de Xat *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Cabina de votación de Pokefanon el reality 3 *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/SORPRESAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/una cosita *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Paso al mañana..... o algo asi ewe *Usuario Blog:Vileplume/BW 2 :3 *Usuario Blog:Vileplume/VS de la protagonista y el rival de Black & White 2 *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:No heart No love/Cumpleaños... Semana del 21-27 de mayo 2012 *Usuario Blog:Vileplume/BW 2 :3 *Usuario Blog:Victoria V/Mis Fakemons *Usuario Blog:Rapero/Descubierto al tal "Anonymus" falso de esta wiki *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Pokemon tower defense,ahora la mejor oportunidad *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/se me parte el corazon :'( *Usuario Blog:Pichugalaxy/mi primer comic *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Me Voy De La Wiki ¡Adios! *Usuario Blog:Vileplume/3 cosas .w. *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/"La Sirena Distorsionada" *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/... *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Caso: Indecicion, aburricion, imaginacion (?) *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/La Batalla entre Brock y Tómas *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/¡Pokemon Fan Fic! *Usuario Blog:Arceus24274/Pregunta *Usuario Blog:Edú Favre Suaña Vera/Adelantos de mi dex owo *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Mi regiion ^u^ *Usuario Blog:Pichugalaxy/mis quimeras *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Mi cumpleaños..... Semana del 28 de mayo-3 de junio 2012 *Usuario Blog:Pichugalaxy/mis quimeras *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Mi cumpleaños..... *Usuario Blog:Edú Favre Suaña Vera/Adelantos de mi dex owo *Usuario Blog:MegaThor/Hola de nuevo! *Usuario Blog:Arceus24274/Pregunta *Usuario Blog:Edú Favre Suaña Vera/Adelantos de mi dex owo *Usuario Blog:CoordinadoraBella~/¡Hoola! *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Opinion *Usuario Blog:CoordinadoraBella~/¡Sprites a Montones! *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Nuevo estilo de artworks *Usuario Blog:Spadin21/inscribe tu RPG para "LGP" *Usuario Blog:Pichugalaxy/mi quimeras: segunda parte (?) *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Cosas 8D!!! *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/ESTOY HARTA!!!!! *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/BIEN Y AHORA ME BLOQUEAN.... *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:Tamashikoroko/Pokemon Platino2 *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Se busca cabeza :3 Semana del 4-10 de junio 2012 *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Cosas 8D!!! *Usuario Blog:Vileplume/¡Por fin buenas noticias sobre Rapo y Layla! *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/2 Cosas ^u ^ *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/ESTOY HARTA!!!!! *Usuario Blog:Orange Victini/MAS VICTINI QUE NADIE! *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Paso al mañana..... o algo asi ewe *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Nuevo estilo de artworks *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/el sprite ;D *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/Continuando series :D *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/Futuros Proyectos *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Advertencias sobre Gabriel *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP Pelicula 1: ??? Semana del 11-17 de junio 2012 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP Pelicula 1: ??? *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/¡El nuevo Equipo Rocket! ¡Raimon y Lionel! *Usuario Blog:Naxito del Drama/Regalo cerveza gratis *Usuario Blog:Pepsiman99/¡Huuuuuurrra! *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Celestina y proyecto eclipse *Usuario Blog:Mantadragon/fecha de salida de PSCZX y EXTRAS... *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/News Kasai *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:Arceus24274/Ayuda *Usuario Blog:Arceus24274/Un poco pronto pero... *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/OC nuevo que me salio *Usuario Blog:Rapero/Este el mi ultimo adios :) *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Las normas del chat *Usuario Blog:Starceus/caras MM by star * Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Mirad, este es mi final Semana del 18-24 de junio 2012 *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Las normas del chat *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Cambio de opinion *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/OC nuevo que me salio *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:Maiz12/porfavor me podrian perdonar? *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/Ideas para Pokemon Generations *Usuario Blog:Pichugalaxy/mi quimeras: segunda parte (?) *Usuario Blog:Maiz12/primer legendario de winter ayuda con el nombre *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/De vuelta y Novedades *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/ADIÓS WIKI TT TT *Usuario Blog:Espeon114/Promesas *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Propuesta a los administradores Semana del 25 de junio-1 de julio 2012 *Usuario Blog:Maiz12/ox que me salio en honor a naruto *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Flepu Gyms: A New Challenge (?) *Usuario Blog:Aza500/Nuevos Lideres by Mi 8D *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Pokemon New Generation Novedades! *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Adios *Usuario Blog:Pichugalaxy/tras un tiempo.... *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Preguntitas... *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Nueva serie. *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/Leoruma Gym Leaders *Usuario Blog:Pepsiman99/Me voy (De vacaciones) *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/Me re-reinvento *Usuario Blog:Espeon114/Promesas *Usuario Blog:El Gran T/n00bs * Usuario Blog:El Gran T/bye, bye pokéfanon Semana del 2-8 de julio 2012 *Usuario Blog:Vileplume/Hacer lideres está de moda *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Fakes Dublet Dex *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Descanso... *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/ARTWORKS!!!!! *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/....Veee~ *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/VUELVOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Razones por las cuales Kasan no debe de ser Admin. *Usuario Blog:Alux/¡Expandimos la wikia! *Usuario Blog:Naxito del Drama/Show del aburrimiento *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Me dejaron sin palabras, pero me quedo de todas maneras *Usuario Blog:Maiz12/cual inicial prefieren para la winter dex? *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/Lideres de Sayoki *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/MEDISEAN *Usuario Blog:Darusin/ La Elite Mod *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/Regalo una de mis series Semana del 9-15 de julio 2012 *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Mis próximas creaciones *Usuario Blog:Coldblast/Retiro *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/Votaciones para la Elite Mod *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Sprites de nuevos Fakemon *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Me dejaron sin palabras, pero me quedo de todas maneras *Usuario Blog:Puffle/2 Cosas... *Usuario Blog:Fake777/¡Voy a volver! *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Nueva Sospecha *Usuario Blog:Vileplume/Hacer lideres está de moda *Usuario Blog:Alex AnimeLuver Checa/Nueva serie/Juego de Pokemon Mundo Misterioso *Usuario Blog:Fósforo/Crystion Dex *Usuario Blog:Fósforo/¡Hola! *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/.W. *Usuario Blog:Jairogpz/perdonenme *Usuario Blog:Jairogpz/..... NO PUEDO CHATEAR !!!!!! *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Nueva Dex, de Alux y Mía :3 *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Nuevo diseño de Zack *Usuario Blog:Maiz12/algo horrible que decir *Usuario Blog:Pichugalaxy/tras un tiempo.... *Usuario Blog:Maiz12/mi nuevo oc masculino *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Nistira Dex 2.0 *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Mi nueva generación~ *Usuario Blog:KnightGirl/Hola de nuevo : D Volví, por 3ra vez creo xD Semana del 16-21 de julio 2012 *Usuario Blog:Naxito del Drama/ME MARCHO ¬¬ *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Mi nueva generación~ *Usuario Blog:Alex AnimeLuver Checa/narradores RPG *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Nistira 2.0 *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Nistira Dex 2.0 *Usuario Blog:El Gran T/Vuelvo, pero elegid vosotros... *Usuario Blog:Alex AnimeLuver Checa/Nueva Dex *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/Ayudenme que no puedo hacer nada ecepto entrar al chat .-. *Usuario Blog:Alux/¡CESE DE NEGOCIO! *Usuario Blog:Pepsiman99/He plagiado¡¡¡¡ *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/Pokémon Edición Pokéfanon - Inscripciones casi cerradas *Usuario Blog:Tenny10/¿Cuan Fan de Pokemon eres? *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Ultimate Forever *Usuario Blog:Richard llop/Hola :D soy Richard *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Dibujos Fakemon *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Medisean (en expansión) *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Mi nuevo OC Femenino: Natsuki *Usuario Blog:TheRaikou/Haii *Usuario Blog:Master Ghost/Bonjour, PF! *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Medisean (en expansión) *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Nova saga (?) *Usuario Blog:Naxito del Drama/Nunca pense que podria *Usuario Blog:Maiz12/nueva region *Usuario Blog:Poke.Hero.12/Los_lideres_de_Altrevo *Usuario Blog:JoseTjiED/OMG!!!Radiance vuelve (?) *Usuario Blog:Puffle/A New Step for Puff: Editions of Flepu Semana del 23-29 de julio 2012 *Usuario Blog:Fósforo/Crystion Dex *Usuario Blog:Kori-Kun/Friend Codes *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Medisean (en expansión) *Usuario Blog:Arceus24274/Mas cositas para APT *Usuario Blog:Alex AnimeLuver Checa/Ya se Hacer Gijinkas 8D *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Minis *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Nuevo estilako de arts (?) *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Medisean Cada día más grande *Usuario Blog:Shasta88/Estas imagenes *Usuario Blog:SOLo/No haré más carátulas :U *Usuario Blog:Tenny10/Mi Opinion de los Pokes:1-.Generacion Parte 1 Semana del 30 de julio-5 de agosto 2012 *Usuario Blog:Pepsiman99/Creepy-pasta: Mundo Misterioso *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Medisean Cada día más grande *Usuario Blog:SOLo/No haré más carátulas :U *Usuario Blog:Tenny10/Mi Opinion de los Pokes:1-.Generacion Parte 1 *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Publicidad de mi saga *Usuario Blog:Starceus/2 nuevos fakes y una nuevo forma de secreto *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/Top 10s Pokemon odiados y queridos :D *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/Top Ten 10 Pokémon odiados *Usuario Blog:Tenny10/Mi Opinion de los Pokes:1-.Generacion Parte 2 *Usuario Blog:Edú Favre Suaña Vera/Top 5 pokemon que odio (titulo original . .) *Usuario Blog:Poke.Hero.12/10 Pokèmon que màs odio Semana del 3-9 de septiembre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Necesito ayuda *Usuario Blog:Starceus/Poke assainers *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Dimito de mod. *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Esto es insoportable *Usuario Blog:Starceus/Fakes para una nueva dex *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Nistira Dex 2.0 *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Ophedium *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Adiios ♥ Fué bonito mientras duró *Usuario_Blog:Kyogre y otros/Lista de Fakes de Medisean *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Lo mismo de ayer. *Usuario Blog:Sagradaophanimon/Como es possible *Usuario Blog:Pepsiman99/Ayuda urgente con oro heart gold *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Me iré *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/¿Qué os parece? :3 *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/¡Blog, Foro, Ask y Youtube! *Usuario Blog:Orange Victini/Hola Soy orange victini y... *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Pokémon Edición Amanecer y Pokémon Edición Atardecer *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Adelantos de la Scalibur Dex *Usuario Blog:SOLo/YAYZ : Sé hacer FanArt :B *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Mediadores *Usuario Blog:JoseTjiED/OMG!!!Radiance vuelve (?) *Usuario Blog:Cofagrigus324/¡Revelados Iniciales de Londreana! *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./12.000 articulos *Usuario Blog:LukarioX7/Haré un juego exclusivo para PF! *Usuario Blog:Cofagrigus324/Se me ocurrió otra serie más... *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Primera Generación Alux y SOLo *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Fishpple Semana del 10-16 de septiembre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Cofagrigus324/¡Revelados Iniciales de Londreana! *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Adelantos de la Scalibur Dex *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Doble Blog *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Votación Final *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Primera Generación Alux y SOLo *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Re- Nuevas Normas del Chat *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/ciudades de medisean *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Promoción Kyoto *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Reviviré mi serie *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Mi saga *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Fake misterioso *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Avance de Landroo dex *Usuario Blog:Rapero/Nueva Region+Dex *Usuario Blog:Tenny10/Cofa,perdon *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Al estilo de Hermes :D *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/3 chicas *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Fake misterioso *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Haré una serie de personas *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/¡X-Over! ¡Pokémon + Mario Kart! *Usuario Blog:El_Neko/~A~DE~LAN~TO~ *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Imagina... + Noticias *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Dragones olimpicos *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/No lo aguanto más. Semana del 17-23 de septiembre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Retos *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Doble Blog *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Ophedium *Usuario Blog:Alux/Regiones_para_todos!! ^.^ *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Resuelto *Usuario Blog:Cofagrigus324/LA DEXITA NUEVOSA :D *Usuario Blog:Poke.Hero.12/Es DEMASIADO pronto pero no puedo esperar más!! *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Kyura, una nueva región *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/proyecto APMD *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Promoción Kyoto *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/3 chicas *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Notícias (Actualización: 20/09) *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/ATENCIÓN *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Pokémon Kart: The Game *Usuario Blog:Layla_Hay/E estado bastante tiempo sin cinectarme y aun queda mas *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/Pues entonces... *Usuario Blog:HotGouenjiStorm/Babai por uana temporada *Usuario Blog:Naxito del Drama/Mi nuevo proyecto!!! *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/Concurso Hakusai :D Semana del 24-30 de septiembre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Jonfer1/Fan Arts Gratis *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/Concurso Hakusai :D *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Primera Generación Alux y SOLo *Usuario Blog:Naxito del Drama/Novixtar vuelve a la Gloria *Usuario Blog:LukarioX7/Fakémon Región Hillise *Usuario Blog:Pepsiman99/Nuevo Juego: Pokémon Legendary Planet *Usuario Blog:Jaiden Neo 5X/Leoruma Times:Novedades *Usuario Blog:Poke.Hero.12/Adelantos de Áltrevo *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Kyura, una nueva región *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/2 Unicornios: *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/¡Nueva Revista! *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Avance de Landroo dex *Usuario Blog:Cofagrigus324/¡Revelado un misterioso cartel! *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/Nueva Gen :3 *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Dos proyectos para mejorar la Wiki_~ *Usuario Blog:Naxito del Drama/Novixtar vuelve a la Gloria *Usuario Blog:Vileplume/Linkey! *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Primera Generación Alux y SOLo *Usuario Blog:Cofagrigus324/¡SE REVELA EL SIGNIFICADO DEL CARTEL! Semana del 1-7 de octubre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/¡Nuevo RPG! *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Azuuro - Primera Generación SOLo : Mons†er Compléte *Usuario Blog:Jaiden Neo 5X/Leoruma Times:Novedades *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Hola *Usuario Blog:Alux/Regiones para todos!! ^.^ *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Avance de Landroo dex *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/La Verdad Sale a la Luz *Usuario Blog:Victini fanatic/Kelshia, a new world 8D *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Ophedium *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Novedades de mis creaciones *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Haré una serie de personas *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Se acabó. Ni una más. *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Saga Brain *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/¡Un Youtube para PokéFanon! *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/KYA SE VA ... de vacas :) *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/¡Un Youtube para PokéFanon! *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/Mas cosas :3 *Usuario Blog:Alux/Segunda Generación *Usuario Blog:Hydreigonsoad/Blog de Hydre Semana del 8-14 de octubre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Hydreigonsoad/Blog de Hydre *Usuario Blog:Alux/Segunda Generación *Usuario Blog:Jonfer1/Fan Arts Gratis *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Saga Brain *Usuario Blog:Monster Gaga/Hola n.n *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Promoción Azuuro 1 *Usuario Blog:Poke.Hero.12/.:Nueva Generación:. *Usuario Blog:Alux/Regiones para todos!! ^.^ *Usuario Blog:Edú Favre Suaña Vera/Adios amigochos :B *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/Mi nueva serie :3 *Usuario Blog:KenyaTheCubone/Ho-Hola??Se lee? *Usuario Blog:Monster Gaga/No soy SOLo *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/Yakami,Segunda Generacion Trunks *Usuario Blog:Monster Gaga/Hola n.n *Usuario_Blog:=XMeI-SaNX=/Hola! *Usuario Blog:Monster Gaga/Mis quimeras *Usuario Blog:Tenny10/Pokemon Lego :3 Otra vez Semana del 15-21 de octubre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Kanari/Una pequeña presentacion... *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Primera generación Darrap & Pebsi *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/pokefanon union time *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Avance de Landroo dex *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/Yakami,Segunda Generacion Trunks *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Ophedium *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Concurso de Halloween *Usuario Blog:Sagradaophanimon/Necesito saber *Usuario Blog:Jaiden Neo 5X/Sukuret,nueva region a la vista *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/Primera Generacion Trunks y Hero *Usuario Blog:Pepsiman99/¡Proyecto NB revelado! ¡Futuro proyecto TB! Semana del 22-28 de octubre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Poke.Hero.12/Prometí muchas dex's... *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/PR Halloween *Usuario Blog:Goku700/mi primera serie 8D *Usuario Blog:Carracosta39/saludos *Usuario Blog:Megaxew/Allo *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/Yakami,Segunda Generacion Trunks *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Hey, que hago una nueva dex 8D *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Centro de Caras MM by Kasan *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Avance de Landroo dex Semana del 29 de octubre-4 de noviembre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Mi "monstruita" *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Vuelve el amo de la oscuridad, de las sombras y los tacos 8D *Usuario_Blog:Psychic-boss70/Que les parece ? *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Mind (no le hagas caso) Shell *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Azuuro - Primera Generación SOLo : Mons†er Compléte *Usuario Blog:Cofagrigus324/Adelantos Londreanenses... *Usuario Blog:Golden Minccino/Mi top 20 de mis Pokémon favoritos y los que odio *Usuario Blog:Cofagrigus324/Adelantos Londreanenses... Semana del 5-11 de noviembre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Que les parece ? *Usuario Blog:Perl pilup/Llamado a la soliradidad (Se necesita nombrar un fakemon) *Usuario Blog:Cipirian X/Regiones¡¡¡ *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Fake sin nombre *Usuario Blog:Jaiden Neo 5X/Pokemon Cyber Space *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/N.O.V.E.D.A.D.E.S *Usuario Blog:Tenny10/Volvi y losiento :3 Semana del 12-18 de noviembre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/N.O.V.E.D.A.D.E.S *Usuario Blog:Tenny10/Volvi y losiento :3 *Usuario Blog:Pokemon658/Adelantos rarus de surver *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/Griardo mi nueva region *Usuario Blog:Poke.Hero.12/La nueva Áltrevo *Usuario Blog:Cold Blizzard/Borrad mi rastro *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Cordis Lex *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Fin de la ausencia *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Azuuro - Primera Generación SOLo : Mons†er Compléte *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Ahdin ß ~ Semana del 29-25 de noviembre 2012 *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Azuuro - Primera Generación SOLo : Mons†er Compléte *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Ahdin ß ~ *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Cordis Lex *Usuario Blog:Poke.Hero.12/La nueva Áltrevo *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/me odiabais no? *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Fans de PR *Usuario Blog:Starceus/Intento de cara MM 3D *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Azuuro Dex *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Noticias *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Caras 3D *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/me odiabais no? *Usuario Blog:Danger1/Hola soy Danger1 el fundador de un wiki parecido a este: Wiki Ideas pokemon Semana del 26 de noviembre-2 de diciembre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Caras 3D *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Ahdin ß ~ *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/Griardo mi nueva region *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Me voy...pero esta vez para siempre T T *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Últimas palabras de Heru. *Usuario Blog:Kanari/... *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/?´s *Usuario Blog:Naxito del Drama/Region recien salida *Usuario Blog:Frost-Kun/Región Palaios *Usuario Blog:Rapero/Renovando la Exelo Dex *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Cambio de cuenta y modificación de mi dex *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Avance de Landroo dex *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Vale... *Usuario Blog:Pepsiman99/Proyecto Heladia XD *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starlight Renovation! *Usuario Blog:Frost-Kun/Región Palaios *Usuario Blog:Pepsiman99/Pokefanon Wars *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/Nuevo Proyecto: Nueva Region/Dex *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/lo que ciprian a hecho Semana del 3-9 de diciembre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Rapero/Renovando la Exelo Dex *Usuario Blog:=XMeI-SaNX=/Me voy *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Primera generación Darrap & Pebsi *Usuario Blog:Naxito del Drama/Region recien salida *Usuario Blog:Frost-Kun/Pokemon Solaris & Lunaris *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Razones~ *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/Yakami,Segunda Generacion Trunks *Usuario Blog:Pentagono/Mi primer entrada de blog... *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Aerie ♥ *Usuario Blog:Poke.Hero.12/♦~♦ La Fiesta ~ NAVIDEÑA ~ De ♦~♦ ~PF ~♦~♦ *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/FELIZ GRADUACIÓN *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/3 Mascotas OPH *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Darrepsi *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Renovación Semana del 10-16 de diciembre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Naxito del Drama/Region recien salida *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Renovación *Usuario Blog:Theone1354/.-. *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Aerie ♥ *Usuario Blog:Pokemon oscuro/La eliminación del estilo "Mónaco" *Usuario Blog:Orange Victini/Una Pregunta sobre series *Usuario Blog:Poke.Hero.12/♦~♦ La Fiesta ~ NAVIDEÑA ~ De ♦~♦ ~PF ~♦~♦ Semana del 17-23 de diciembre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Sagradaophanimon/No quiero mas *Usuario Blog:JoseTjiED/Nuevo año, Nuevos fakemon (aunque es en 13 días) *Usuario Blog:Sagradaophanimon/No quiero mas *Usuario Blog:Jaiden Neo 5X/Adiosito :D *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/¿Deberia existir un APX? Semana del 24-30 de diciembre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Richard llop/UD me ha perdonado *Usuario Blog:Dios DraGón/Se Busca Gran Spriter *Usuario Blog:Theone1354/Me voy un tiempo *Usuario Blog:Jaiden Neo 5X/Me quedo -.- *Usuario Blog:Alux/Las cosas claras... PERO NO TANTO D: *Usuario Blog:EkaTheOrange/Me presento... *Usuario Blog:Héroe De Vinilo~/Altrevo (Beta Final) *Usuario Blog:LordSpace~/Nueva Region y Dex *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/CPL se suspende *Usuario Blog:Sagradaophanimon/Merry Christmas *Usuario Blog:CóKtel/¡Empecemos de cero! *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Oggya *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Primera Generación Alux y SOLo Categoría:Noticias